Daisy
| affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates | occupation = Pirate | birth = February 15th | jva = Chigusa Ikeda | Funi eva = Mary Morgan }} Daisy is a member of the Kuja Pirates. Appearance Daisy is a slim, well-endowed woman of average height. She has long, bushy orange hair. She wears an outfit typical to the rest of the Kuja Tribe; this consists of a skimpy green top which appears to be made only from a long piece of cloth which barely covers each breast and tied down with a thin belt, black thigh-high stockings, and matching panties with red cloths buttoned at each side. As a Kuja Pirate, she also wears a white cape that resembles a Marine coat. She is easily distinguished by her wide, perpetual grin. In the opening "Share the World", her top is yellow and she does not wear her stockings. Gallery Personality She has a "zahahaha" laugh and often laughs after every sentence, as it was her and Ran who were at the front of the ship when the islanders greeted the pirates with "Ran-sama! Daisy-sama!" She is often seen with a smile and her mouth wide open. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Kuja Pirates, it can be implied that she is very strong as only the strongest warriors are allowed on the Kuja ship. Like all members of the Kuja Tribe, Daisy can utilize Haki. History Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Daisy was on the Kuja Ship in the Calm Belt near Amazon Lily when Vice Admiral Momonga was requesting a meeting with Boa Hancock. Daisy commented on how she had not met a living man in a long time since pirates and merchants flee at the sight of the Kuja ship. After Hancock turned Momonga's crew into stone, the Kuja Pirates returned to Amazon Lily. Later, Monkey D. Luffy was captured for trespassing and was brought into the battle arena. Daisy and the other Kujas then witnessed Luffy's strength as he felled Bacura with a single punch. She then watched Luffy's fight with Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold and witnessed Luffy unleashing his Haoshoku Haki. After Luffy gained the upper hand, Sandersonia's back was nearly exposed, but Luffy covered it up. The Kujas immediately evacuate the arena. After the Trials of the Arena, she welcomed backed a newly de-petrified Marguerite and asked if Hancock turned Luffy to stone. She was then surprised to hear that Luffy was brought to Kuja Castle. After Luffy came in good terms with the empress, Daisy enjoyed the party with Luffy. After Luffy resolved to save his brother from execution, Daisy and the Kuja bid farewell to Hancock and Luffy as they boarded Momonga's ship and promised to help take care of their county in their stead. Post-War Arc After Luffy rang the Ox Bell and returned to the ship, Daisy stretched Luffy's leg. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc After picking up Luffy from Rusukaina Island and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Daisy bid Luffy farewell as he sailed to Sabaody Archipelago on a small boat. As the Straw Hat Pirates prepared to head for Fish-Man Island, the Kuja Pirates aided them by holding back the Marines. Trivia *She is named after the flower daisy. **In the language of flowers, her namesake can mean "simplicity, purity, innocence, and/or cheer" which somewhat fits her near-constant smile and laugh, especially the last meaning. References Site Navigation ru:Дейзи fr:Daisy de:Daisy it:Daisy ca:Daisy Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Female Characters